Rebelling Destiny
by Magitiger
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are seperated at a time when they need each other the most. So leave it to the super team of KiraxLacus to get them back together...or can they?
1. Chapter 1

** GSD-Rebelling Destiny  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny characters and hope that Fukuda does not kill me. :p

My first fic here...that I know of.

**Chapter One- A Seperate life.**

Cagalli hated the way the malicious birds outside her window chirped happily at her. She glared at them and cursed at how spiteful they were to advertise their freedom so heartlessly. Especially when Cagalli herself felt trapped. She flung her legs to the floor and charged the window. Sticking her tongue out, she pulled down the blinds and sighed. The alarm clock chose that moment to remind her that it was fairly close to her press conference by obnoxiously flashing six-zero-zero repetitively and blasting an annoying sound that seemed to boomerang from one ear drum to the other.

A soft knock at the door jarred her from her annoyance momentarily. "Cagalli-sama?"

"Yes?" Cagalli called through the door.

"You have a phone call", her bodyguard Kasaki answered. She opened the door slightly and held out her hand, taking the phone from him. She closed the door in his face and dropped down on her bed. "Hello?"

"Cagalli.."

"Kira?"

"Sorry if I woke you up. Though you should be getting ready by now!" Kira heard Cagalli growl through the receiver and something hit the wall. "Um Cagalli?"

"Whatever Kira!" She spat out. She had taken her alarm clock and thrown it at her closet door. It's pieces now covered the floor like little pebbles spread across the ground. She wasn't sure why her mood was so sour...correction she did know. She just didn't really know what to do about it.The problem seemed too much for her to handle sometimes, even if she was the leader of ORB.

"Um...I was really calling to wish you luck today", Kira corrected sheepishly. He had forgotten how riled up his sister could get. He hated that he couldn't be there for her more. But when it came to politics he was pretty much useless.

Cagalli smiled and let out the deep breath she had been holding in. "Don't worry about me Kira. There is no way I will allow ORB to agree to Chairman Dullindal's idiotic ideals."

"I never had a moments doubt that you would. I have complete faith in you, Cagalli." Kira stated matter of factly. Cagalli blushed. It was odd whenever Kira showed affection towards her. Kira and Cagalli always felt connected to each other but couldn't understand why until two years ago, when they had discovered that they were twins who were seperated at birth. Even so, she still felt very strange whenever it came to acting like siblings.

"By the way, Athrun wanted me to.."

At the sound of Athrun's name, Cagalli panicked. "Uh sorry I have to go. I had no idea it was this late" She babbled. Her entire body felt tense and her heart was slamming against her chest.

"Eh? Cagalli are you alright?"

"Of course. Just really busy that's all. I'll call you after my speech!" Cagalli rushed. Kira was about to say something else but she hung before he had the chance. She squeezed her eyes shut and frowned. Whenever she thought about Athrun she felt conflicted. Every part of her wanted to run to the Archangel and reclaim her man. But she had responsibilities and for her to ignore them for the sake of her own selfish desires was not the type of person her father had raised her to be.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "Cagalli-sama, the press has arrived."

"I'll be down in twenty minutes, Kisaki. And hold all my calls." She dragged her worried body towards the shower. Today was the day she announced ORB's refusal of the Destiny Plan. She yearned for the days where she was running around space along side her brother, Lacus and a certain former ZAFT soldier with heavenly green eyes. Cagalli felt her body react again and lectured herself to stop thinking about Athrun. She could not let herself be distracted anymore when she had serious issues to deal with.

Kira placed the phone down and sighed. It never failed. Everytime he mentioned Athrun's name his sister either changed the subject or disconnected the call. He chanced a quick look at his best friend and caught the momentary frown across his face. It quickly vanished and the stoic expression that frequently covered Athrun's face, was back in tact.

"Is something wrong?" Kira probed, already knowing the answer but hoping Athrun would take the oppurtunity to talk.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." Athrun replied like he always did. He busied himself with systems checks of his gundam, Kira's and the gundam Cagalli had lent to Mwu, Akatsuki. Kira frowned at him. He didn't know know which one was worse, his sister sister from pretending she didn't miss Athrun, or his best friend for keeping his emotions bottled up. They way things were going, they were never going to get back together.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with the way things are right now", Kira said, drumming his fingers on the cosole in front of him. Athrun shrugged and continued his maintenance checks. Annoyed, Kira walk up to the terminal he was at and shut it off. He ran the rest of the tests at superhuman speeds and glared at Athrun. "I know you too well. This is eating you up inside! Stop holding everything in!" Kira complained. He waited for the computer results before switching off the monitor.

"Knock it off Kira. I am not holding anything in. Things are what they are and there is no use crying over things that cannot be changed", Athrun griped. He was getting tired of Kira and Lacus' endless attempts of persuasion. If he wanted to talk about Cagalli he would. Why didn't they get that?

"Kira? Athrun?"

"We're up here Lacus", Kira called down. Pink-chan, Lacus' faithful companion zoomed up to them, barely hitting Athrun, his creator, in the head. "What's up What's up!" Pink-chan chorused. Athrun sighed and tossed the hyper haro to Kira and pondered why he ever made the robot to begin with.

"Cagalli-san is about to make her speech. I believe Murrue-san will have a viewing on the bridge". Lacus stared between the two. "Did I interupt something?" Lacus asked. Kira bounced Pink-chan from hand to hand, gaining a disapproving look from Lacus.

"Just the usual Athrun avoiding his feelings issues that we normally have", Kira said as he handed the bouncy pink haro to Lacus. Athrun opened his mouth the retort but closed it as soon as he saw the warm smile from Lacus. He didn't know how but she always got him to see things he couldn't see on his own. And she also had a way of making him feel like a complete jerk. It wasn't fair.

He sighed and headed for the stairs. "Coming? We wouldn't want to keep Murrue-san waiting." Lacus and Kira exchanged knowing looks and smiled. Yep it wasn't fair at all.

Cagalli tugged at the mic and cursed her height. She might as well be in a booster seat in comparison to the rest of the council members. She was also annoyed at the make-up lady, who seemed almost rabid with her obsessive habit of dabbing powder on the princess' face whenever she could. She also shined the metals on her ORB uniform.

"Are we ready Representative Athha?" The cameraman asked. Cagalli nodded and the countdown began. 4-3-2-1 "We're live", he whispered. Cagalli looked right into the camera and took a deep breath. "Good evening. My name is Cagalli Yula Athha and I am the current Representative of the nation of ORB. Alot of us were shocked by the propition made by Chairman Dullindal of the PLANT colony. His plan to end the endless battles and tragedies that are the direct result of war, claims to cure the weaknesses in man that lead to a peace-free existence. The only issue with this idealistic notion is the way he had chosen to go about it. The Destiny Plan is founded on the same ideals that both Naturals and Coordinators have been fighting over for years. Genetic manipulation. The only added feature is that the Chairman proposes that we begin a barbaric ritual of judging a person's worth on how advanced their genetic makeup is. Althought this Utopia that he wants to create would put an end to the fighting, it will also dissolve all mankind of the one thing that makes up who we are. Free will. The price for peace by these means are too high. We should never sacrifice more than we are able to gain. The nation of ORB will never agree to this plan and will refuse any further talks and negotiations of the same nature". Cagalli braced herself for the impact. She didn't need to wait long however, since the press seemed to have absorbed what she said alot quicker than she had initally thought.

"So does this mean that ORB will declare war with PLANT if this plan goes into effect?", A mousy reporter with thick glasses and a retainer asked. Cagalli sighed. She had dreaded answering this question but knew it could not be helped. "ORB is not in the habit of initiating wars. But we also have no intention of following the ludicrous ramblings of a mad man. So to answer your question, no we will not declare war with PLANT. But we will defend our ordeals at all costs." Cagalli was firm in her declaration and the press seemed to notice.

"It seems ORB has a great leader", One of the reporters stated off camera. Question after question soon followed but Cagalli felt confident that the press conference had succeeded in what she had wanted it to do. Demonstrate a strong and firm leadership for ORB. And when it came down to it she would need that image. Especially if she planned to keep ORB from going down the same path as PLANT.

"Cagalli-san has grown alot", Murrie commented while Mwu nodded. "She definitely has it together now." Mwu added. The bridge was bubbling over with admiration for the way Cagalli handled the press conference. But the only thing Kira saw was the way his best friend gazed at his twin sister. Lacus tapped Kira's shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. Shooting one more glance at his mesmorized friend, he followed her. He was shocked at their destination. "Lacus, why did you bring me to the bath?" He blushed.

Lacus giggled from the other side and wrapped her hair up. She stepped into the bath and let her towel fall to the floor. Even though they were seperated by a thin wall, she could sense Kira's embarrassment at the situation. "I needed the distraction to think".

"Think?" Kira took the oppurtunity to probe her instead of letting the mental images of her naked and near him take over his mind. He heard a slight splash and fought the urge to jump to the other side and express some of the emotions he was holding in himself.

"I think I know a way to reunite Cagalli-san with Athrun".

Kira blinked. He wondered if that was the only reason Lacus had wanted to get him alone. He knew the idea was silly since they had been living together for the past two years. But a part of him really wanted their relationship to progress a bit further than it had. "Kira?"

"Oh sorry Lacus. What is this plan of yours?"

"Well...it will take a bit of dishonesty on our part", Lacus said softly. She hated having to lie but felt that they were in a desperate situation. Ironically, she believed that alot of the politicians she grew up around in PLANT probably felt the same way while justifying their actions. She shook her head to clear her mind. "I really think this could work".

"I trust you Lacus so whatever it is, count me in".

Cagalli pressed her face agaist her computer monitor. It had been a long and draining day and all she wanted to do was go to her room and take a nap. But first she had to finish her reports and make a few phone calls. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Cagalli?" Kisaki stood behind her seat with a protable phone in his hands. His face looked pale, which was abnormal for his skin tone and he looked like he was trying to find a way to tell her something. She recognized that trait immediately. It was the same look her father would get when he was alive and had bad news to tell her.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked impatiently. Kisaki placed the phone in her hand and stood back. Fearing the worse, Cagalli pressed the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Cagalli-san.."

"Lacus? What's wrong?" Cagalli could hear her sniffling faintly through the phone. She was in a full panic now. _What was going on? What happened? Was there another attack? "_Are you alright? Where is Kira?"

"Cagalli-san...Kira is..." Lacus cried fully into the phone now and Cagalli felt a pang in her chest. _Oh god please not Kira_. "Please tell me! What happeend to Kira?"

"Kira is in a coma", Lacus cried out. Cagalli's world crashed. The happiness and pride she felt earlier at the press conference, seemed like a life time ago. Her breaths were coming slower and she felt dizzy. "Kisaki...get me a shuttle!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Uncertain Passion-**

Cagalli braced herself for the uneasy landing her shuttle was just minutes from executing. She always hated boarding the Archangel via shuttle. Something about the ship rattling her insides made her a bit queasy. Of course Lacus' news about her brother probably played a large role in that as well.

"Cagalli the ship is in sight. We should be able to board in five minutes." Kisaki announced from the breezeway of the aisle she was on.

"Five minutes!" She cried out. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Kisaki frowned and folded his arms. "I know your feelings are unstable with the news of your brother, Cagalli. But this is hardly the time nor place to forget your position."

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm rest of her chair, cursing herself for losing her cool so easily. Sighing, she collected herself and nodded politely. "Forgive me Kisaki. As you said, I can't seem to get a hold on my emotions. I will do my best to see it won't happen again." Kisaki said nothing but his eyes gleamed with approval and Cagalli couldn't help but feel giddy. She had always respected her former bodyguard and although she hated to admit it, she valued his opinions and wanted him to be proud of the woman she was becoming.

The ship lurched forward hard and came to a sudden halt after a long, and as Cagalli would attest to, stomach lurching descent. "Lady Cagalli we have boarded the Archangel." A small and ruddy man announced from the front entrance of the shuttle. Cagalli bit down on her tongue to keep her from running full force down the shuttle steps. She was anxious to find out about Kira's condition and at the same time reluctant. What if it was worse than Lacus said? Though she couldn't imagine it could be. A coma was something to worry about and Cagalli doubted that Lacus would have bothered call her had it been something other than serious.

"Cagalli I will go to the bridge and touch base with Captain Ramius", Kisaki announced. He saluted her and took his leave, passing the two guards rushing to take his place at her side. Her trusted bodyguards. It annoyed her how eager they were to protect her. Even when she felt their time would be better spend with their own loved ones. Still she said nothing as her "guards in arms" followed closely behind her.

"Hey brat!" A smug and familiar voice called from the deck above her. She looked up, locking eyes with the owner of the voice.

"Mwu? I didn't expect the first person I see when I arrived to be you!"

He grinned at her. "It sounds like you aren't happy to see me Representative Attha?" He replied with mock hurt. She couldn't help but grin. He always went one of two ways with her. She either wanted to strangle him for being so smug and not thinking before he opened his mouth. Or she wanted to roll over in pain from laughing so hard at his 'unique' sense of humor.

"So what brings you here"? Mwu asked, as he studied her very conspicuous entourage. Cagalli noticed that he was sincere when he asked what brought her to the ship and stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean what brings me here?" She spat out. Of all the insensitive things he had done in the past in regards to her, implying that she had no right to be concerned about her brother's well being had to be the lowest. "I am here to see Kira! How can you be such a jerk at a time like this?"

"Huh? Whoa wait a second. Calm down! What exactly is going on here?" Mwu asked. He knew the young blonde had a temper. But she never really flew off the handle without a fairly good reason.

Cagalli snorted and folded her arms. "I really don't have time for this, Mwu. I have a sick brother to see!"

"Sick? Kira?" Mwu was getting more and more confused by the second. He remembered going to Murrue's quarters earlier to flirt with her, but he could have been gone for more than an hour. He wondered if that was enough time to miss out on something as important as a companion's well being?

"Of course Kira! What other brothers do I have", Cagalli snapped. "Now which med room is he in? Or did they take him to the main infirmary?"

"Uh I hate to upset you further but..I have no idea what you are talking about!" Mwu confessed. His mind started a new regiment of questions in his mind conerning Cagalli's mental health and rather or not she was in need of a break from the duties of Orb.

"WHAT?" she practically screamed. "I thought you were pretty close with Kira? How on earth can you be so calm when he is lying somewhere on this ship defenseless?"

Mwu frowned at her. "Lying defenseless? Look Cagalli, I don't know what you've heard or from who you have heard it. But Kira was doing maitenance checks on the gundams in the docking area just this morning!"

"EH?" Cagalli's eyes almost bogged out of her head. What the hell was going on? She knew she wasn't crazy and that Lacus had indeed called her just the other day to tell her about Kira's condition. "I don't understand!"

Mwu just shrugged and watched Cagalli hop in the elevator behind him. "Hey Where are you going?"

Cagalli frowned. "To find the infimary and for Kira's sake he better be in it!"

Kira scratched his head anxiously. He was nervous about Lacus' plan, not to mention terrified of Cagalli's reaction when she realized it was all a trick to lure her to the Archangel.

"Stop scratching or you are going to give yourself blisters!", Lacus lectured. Kira sighed and dropped his hands obediently.

"Sorry. Nervous habit and these bandages are killing me. Tell me again why I have to wear them?" Kira already knew what the answer would be, but it didn't stop him from hoping that Lacus would humor him and...well call the whole thing off. A reassuring smile that always made Kira believe that anything was possible as long as he had her, spread across her lips. "Trust me Kira. I know what I'm doing and remember..we are doing this for Cagalli and Athrun."

Kira couldn't help but smile at Lacus' enthusiasm. Though deep down he knew the truth about her inane plan. It could be broken down into two simple scenarios. Scenario one would have his sister arriving with him in the bed, wrapped with bandages and deep in slumber and thinking-'my poor brother'! And he would then make a miraculous recovery and she would have more time to spend refamiliarizing herself with Athrun. And then there was scenenario two, which Kira , unfortunately, found more likely to occur. In this scenario, Cagalli sees him, realizes she has been scammed , and decides to give him a real reason for being in the infirmary. Kira winced subconsciously, already feeling the sting from the slap he was certain he would soon receive.

Footsteps could be heard echoing, loudly down the hall. Each step rivaling the panicked beats of Kira's heart. Lacus pushed him back onto his pillow and to his amazement, produced the most convincing, grief-stricken face that he had ever seen. He had to admit that the girl had talent. Maybe they would be able to pull this off.

Cagalli paused at the infirmiry door. She took a moment to collect herself before pushing the door open. The first person to register on her radar was Lacus, who she found leaning forward, with her hair covering her face. "Lacus?" Cagalli approached her cautiously. She placed a hand on the young girl's shoulders, before daring to look at the occupant in the bed before them.

"Oh Kira!" Cagalli barely breathed out. She took a slow step toward his bed, reaching her hand out to move a few stray hairs from his face. She grasped the pillow tightly with one hand while placing the other hand tightly against her side. Taking in a deep breath, she yanked the pillow from under Kira's head and raised it high above him. Lacus inhaled quickly. barely having time to react.

Swak! Kira bolted up in pain. "Ha! I knew you were faking! We may not have some deep, supernatural bond that alot of other twins have. But I can certainly tell when my little brother is faking!"

Kira gulped loudy. He was certain now that he was about to die. Lacus stepped in between them and threw a pleading look at Cagalli. "Please do not be mad at Kira. It was all my idea".

"What was your idea? What is going on?" Cagalli demanded. She hated being the butt of people's jokes and hoped that Lacus had a very good explanation as to why she was thrown into a bucket of worry over an injury that never happened.

"Well you see...Athrun is here", Lacus began. "And we thought it would be nice if you two were able to talk properly, face to face. And since both of you are so stubborn, we had to think of a way to get you both in the same place, at the same time."

Cagalli frowned. "So you did all this so that me and Athrun could be together?" Lacus nodded and Cagalli, for once, was utterly speechless. She wasn't sure how she should feel about the situation. One the one hand, she was furious at the scheme and had to resist the urge to jump up and down on Kira's head. But there was a slight sense of intrigue as well. She was grateful that they cared enough to risk her anger. And that they did it all for the sake of her happiness.

A knock at the door jarred everyone in the room and Cagalli's nerves stood on end. Green emerald eyes met golden ones. "Cagalli?"

Cagalli found her voice missing in action and a lump the size of the strike gundam in her throat. She wasn't sure why he was having such a profound effect on her. Part of her wanted to run for her shuttle and get as far away from him as possible. And the other part of her, the one that annoyed Cagalli the most, wanted nothing more than for him to grab her and kiss the living daylights out of her. She was a tad bit peeved that he hadn't done it yet. "Athrun..it..is good to see you".

They stood in silence, taking in every aspect of the other. There was so much they wanted to say to each other and yet so much they were afraid to admit. Cagalli stepped forward to say something, when an alarm suddenly went off. All eyes shifted to the terminal and scanner on the wall. Kira frowned. "It seems the Minerva and the Earth Forces are at it again." Cagalli threw Kira an anxious look and Kira changed gears. "Don't worry Cagalli. I made a promise to you that I would always protect Orb and do what I can to stop the fighting. I have no intention of breaking that vow!"

Athrun threw Kira a "I'll be right there with you" look as Kira ran out. Athrun shot a quick smile to Cagalli and ran after Kira, leaving Cagalli and Lacus to their own thoughts and fears. Cagalli watched Lacus' study the schematics of the battle religiously and wondered if it was out of love for Kira that she even agreed to board the ship? If Lacus was capable of leaving PLANT and live a brand new life all for the man she loved, than why couldn't she? Cagalli wondered if she could ever be the type of person that could put her love above her people? She wasn't sure if it was possible but she believed that she also had the right to be happy. Or did she? She jumped, hearing the explosions around them and thought that it was something worth looking into.

TBC


End file.
